


Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin #3

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Fenrir, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom!Corbin (OMC), Butt Plugs, Consensual Rape, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom!Fenrir, Dry Penetration, Edging, Large Cocks, Light Bondage, M/M, One-Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Playing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Sub!Corbin (OMC), brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Corbin whores himself out on Saturday evenings to his Alpha friends. Tonight Alpha Greyback wants to spend the evening with the boy, playing a particular role. With the scene pre-set and already in motion, Corbin goes out to play. After getting brutally fucked on Fenrir's Colossal cock, Corbin feels extremely full and happy.





	Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin #3

**Little Red Riding Boy**

 

Once upon a time hidden in a glade deep in a forest, stood a lonely little house with a thatched roof, surrounded by a small garden full of flowers and a vegetable patch. It also had a gentle stream rippling down one side, ending in a rock pool. Inside the small house was a little old lady, who was in the middle of baking some lovely fruit scones. She was in a gay mood, due to the fact that her grandson was coming to visit today.  
As she was just placing the final scone on to the rack to cool, a knock sounded upon her door.  
Granny went to answer it. Her visitor wasn't who she was expecting. She didn't even get a chance to scream... 

 

Corbin Riding-Hood had just finished packing his basket full of; sandwiches, two bottles of fruit drinks, custard tarts and napkins. After donning his red robes, he picked up the basked and made his happy way, skipping down the path and into the forest. He was looking forward to seeing his grandmama. He smiled as he gaily skipped his way through the forest's undergrowth, hopping over little hillocks, tufts of grass, gullies of trickling water, rotting trunks and tree roots. 

 

Once he got to the glade and skipped up the path, he stopped and knocked upon the door.  
A few moments went by before he frowned and turned the handle, letting himself in. The smell of freshly baked fruit scones greeted his senses, he closed the door and began looking into the rooms, looking for his 'Granny'. He found the freshly baked scones and ate one, before he skipped lightly over to the last remaining door. He knocked lightly before entering the bedroom.  
'Grandmama?' He asked, as he poked his head around the door. 

 

'Ah, come in child,' came the slightly off but gentle tone of Granny. The voice may have been a lot deeper than Corbin was used to hearing, but he forgot about it and skipped over to the bed, where he sat down on a stool next to the bedside table and finally put down the basket he had brought with him. He then looked up at his Grandmama. She looked different than usual, ill possibly. 'Are you well, Grandmama?' He asked softly, as he leant forwards and took her rather large firm and surprisingly rough hand in his own. 

 

'All the better now that you're here, child,' she croaked. 'I had a little accident earlier today. Sprained my ankle, dear boy. Ah! I see that you've brought a picnic dear, how thoughtful.'  
'Are you sure you're well, Grandmama?' Corbin asked softly, with a slight hint of worry. 'You do look awfully different today.'  
'I'm fine child.' Grandmama croaked again. 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

Corbin looked down at his Grandmama's hand and took a closer look at the both of them and stood up quickly.  
'Oh, my! Grandmama, what big hands you've got.' Corbin replied.  
'All the better for spanking you, my dear boy,' Granny returned, as she gave the boy a playful yet firm swat, to his behind.  
Corbin yelped and backed away, or tried to, and found that he couldn't move. Looking up, he found his Grandmama sitting up in bed and giving him a piercing glare, before she got out of bed completely, stood up and grabbed the boy. After 'Granny' had stripped the boy, she too banished her clothes.  
'Oh, my!' Corbin faked shock here and went on with a smirk. 'Grandmama, what a big colossal cock you have!' 

 

Fenrir gave a guttural growl and chuckle darkly, as he picked the boy up and pinned him on his back to the bed - situating himself between the boy's smooth thin legs. His large monstrous cock resting at Corbin's exposed tight little entrance.  
'All the better...' Fenrir growled slowly, as he held the boy down in a tighter bruising grip, '..to fuck...' he pulled his large hips back. '..your dry and tight...' Fenrir thrust forwards brutally, sliding viscously hard and violently fast into the boy's arse, '..little boy pussy with!' 

 

Corbin threw his head back and screamed at the brutally violent entry. God! The man was _so_ big! It hurt! He felt like he was being split in two! He began to sob and plead for the man to stop, but the man didn't let up and continued to fuck into his tight dry little hole deeply and brutally without mercy. 

 

Corbin continued to scream, wail and writhe underneath the man's large and heavy body, his little cock was hard and aching to his shame and humiliation. The man above him, gave a feral grin and laughed darkly as he released one hand from the boy's leg and wrapped it around the little cock and began to fist it with rough and bruising strokes. Corbin soon began moaning and his screams of agony quickly turned to extremely painful pleasure, as this wild man continued to abuse him so deliciously. 

 

Soon the boy was ready to cum and his breathing sped up as his little bollocks tightened and drew upwards.  
'I'm going to cum!' He cried out, panting heavily.  
The man gave an angry growl and let go of his little cock, leaving Corbin breaking into fresh sobs of frustration. This man had just edged him! Before he could complain, Corbin suddenly found himself on his feet, his legs spread wide, with his upper body bent over the bed. The man then slammed back into him deeper than ever, sliding right past his aching and full prostate and deep into his guts. He screamed harder, as the man pulled both his arms out from under him and held them tight behind his back. His little cock was now rutting against the mattress, while his back arched and the man's monstrous cock buried itself even deeper. 

 

Corbin wailed as he felt the man's large heavy bollocks jangle about into his own little one, making him moan as he felt those heavy bull balls smack firmly into his own. It was a sweet torture. The man continued his heavy and brutal assault into his arse as he leant over the boy's back with one large hand fisted in the boy's silky smooth hair and yanked on it harshly. Corbin moaned at the rough treatment. After about twenty minutes, the man let go of his hair and pulled out of the boy's lovely arse altogether. 

 

Corbin whimpered at suddenly not feeling so overly stretched and full. He panted and turned his head to look up at his attacker over his shoulder. The man just stood there and smirked evilly down at the sweat soaked boy in front of him on the rumpled bed, legs spread wide and his once tightly furled little arse hole, now stretched and gaping. Fenrir just stood there and looked down at his handiwork. The battered and gaping hole was a deliciously drool-worthy sight. The boy's smooth little bollocks were attractive too, both full and aching with need of release. 

 

'Eyes front!' He barked.  
Corbin snapped his head round fast. Quick to obey the man. Smirk still in place, Fenrir knelt down and from just out of sight under the bed his drew out a large thick and heavy wooden paddle.  
'Knees up on the bed! Head and arms down! Arch your back, keeping your legs spread wide. That's it. Now push that beautiful arse out. Present it to me.'  
Corbin did as he was told.  
'Good boy.' Fenrir said, as he stood to the boy's left and with his left hand, he ran it down the left smooth cheek of the wonderfully gaping arse - his long thick fingers sliding into the stretched hole as it went down, making the boy shiver. 

 

'Now, all little boy's need a firm hand,' Fenrir stated, as he raised the paddle high above his head at arms length. 'And even though you have been very good, what with taking my big cock, you still need some discipline. So, you will count... and, if you cum, before we reach the end I will beat you severely. Do you understand?'  
'Yes, sir.'  
Fenrir growled and began a severe and brutally hard spanking with the paddle, reigning down heavy harsh blows. For thirty-five minutes Corbin wailed and cried as he was giving the spanking of his life. Reeling off between sobs each number. He really wanted to go home. He never should've come to visit Granny today. 

 

Once the spanking had ended, Fenrir hauled the boy up by his hair and forced him to his knees in front of him. He noticed the boy's little cock was leaking pre-cum profusely, but he hadn't actually cum from the spanking. With his large hands still fisted in the boy's sweaty hair, he forced his monstrous colossal cock savagely into the boy's warm mouth and took great pleasure in brutally violating the boy's tight throat. Corbin gagged and choked as his eyes began streaming tears at the man's viscous assault. 

 

He couldn't breath the man was _so_ big. He looked up at the man's face, into dark evil eyes as the man looked down into his own green ones, while he continued to haul Corbin's face, smashing the boy's nose into his pelvis, and that smooth chin into those large heavy bull bollocks. Drool and spit leaking out between those nicely bruising pink lips.  
'Yes, that's it,' Fenrir growled deeply, 'take my big cock! Choke it down!'  
Corbin moaned and choked the cock down. He wanted to get out of here fast! 

 

A few minutes later and Corbin was pushed off of the cock. He took in great gasps of much needed air into his lungs. After a moment he stood and began to search out his clothes.  
'Going somewhere are we?'  
Corbin stopped dead and hunched into himself, as he looked up at the man with wide fearful eyes.  
'Please, just let me go home.' He begged.  
Fenrir smiled as he stepped forwards and wrapped his right arm comfortingly around the now shaking boy's waist.  
'But we haven't finished yet.' Fenrir said gently, as he leant forward slightly and with a brutally firm grip clamped his hand down and around the boy's still achingly hard little cock. 'And I know that you want to cum. No! You will go, only when I am finished with you!' 

 

And with that, Fenrir hauled the boy back onto the bed, lying there on his back, with his arms and legs spread wide apart and bound tightly into place. Corbin began another fresh round of tears. He didn't want this! The man got on to the bed as well and settled himself once again between the boy's lovely smooth legs and stared ferally at the still gaping hole. He chuckled darkly again, before he slammed brutally hard back into the boy's gaping hole and began to pummel the boy's overly full prostate dead on. Corbin cried out and screamed, writhing with want, as he was fucked hard and without mercy all over again. He begged and pleaded. He was so full, it hurt. He wanted this night just to end! 

 

Fenrir growled gutturally as he picked up speed in his brutal thrusts.  
'Cum for me, my precious little boy!' He growled, leaning down and kissing the boy hard. He then began peppering kisses down the boy's neck, biting hard into the crook between neck and shoulder. It had Corbin giving off a high pitched shriek and finally crying out his release, spraying it all over his body.  
Still growling as he felt the boy's tight internal walls clamp down around his cock, the man bit harder into the boy's skin as he growled out his own release, flooding the boy's tight hole full of his boiling hot load. 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

Fenrir pulled out once he had finished flooding the boy's lovely hole, sat back and watched as all his cum began to flow out of the boy's now sloppy and gaping hole. He smiled and looked up at the glassy-eyed boy, as he unloaded is bowls on to the bed. The sight was enough to make Fenrir stay hard, and after a moment he unbound the boy, and flipped them both. Corbin soon found himself sitting astride Fenrir, his gaping sloppy hole getting a serious workout, as he was being slammed on to his friend's large colossal cock deeply once again. 

 

'That's it!' Fenrir growled. 'Ride me hard, Little Red Riding Boy!'  
This time though, Fenrir simply hauled the boy up and down hard and fast, pummelling harder than ever into Corbin's spent prostate. He had the boy screaming again at having his already sensitive and battered prostate bruised heavily. Corbin came again not long after, but only releasing a measly amount of cum. 

 

Fenrir on the other hand continued his brutal hammering of the boy and came just as hard the second time as he did the first and flooded the boy's exhausted body all over again. This time though, when he pulled the boy off of himself, he immediately slammed a large butt plug deeply into the boy, making sure Corbin eventually ingested his essence. Moaning feebly, Corbin smiled up at his friend from where he lay next to him. It had been the best night. He was painfully sore and wonderfully full of his friend's hot cum. 

 

A few minutes later, after a bit of light kissing, the two friends cleaned up and set the room to rights. Changing it back to the large wine cellar it originally was. Once all was done and they were clothed. Fenrir led the way upstairs and into his sitting room, where a large roaring fire greeted them. They sat down cuddled up on the sofa, Corbin moaning softly as the plug deepened inside him. Fenrir turned and began groping his young friend's groin, making the boy hard quickly. 

 

He leant down and kissed Corbin softly, while his left hand undid the boy's fly and slid into the tight tented briefs and began to fondle Corbin's little cock lovingly.  
Corbin moaned into Fenrir's soft kiss as he began thrusting his hips slowly. It wasn't long until Corbin shook and gave a sharp gasp and came almost dry into his pants. What little cum he had released on to Fenrir's hand, he licked clean, after his friend had let go of his little cock and pulled it out of his trousers. Soon it was time to return home. He kissed his large burly friend goodnight, both agreeing to doing it again some time and with a final cuddle and a quick grope of the boy's fine arse, Fenrir waved the boy off. Corbin threw down the powder and stepped into the green flames.


End file.
